132 EXO Yaoi Story
by Park Ah Yoo
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble, Ficlet, Oneshot dan Songfict EXO Yaoi dengan berbagai genre ALL PAIR(Official Pair & Crack Pair) -no summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Punishment Inspired by: TaoHun's FanFiction**

**Cast: Kim MinSeok**

**Wu YiFan**

**Summary: Hukuman untuk Kris dari Kim-songsaenim saat ia terlambat datang ke sekolah.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor maksa /?**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: ****OOC****, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, **_**YAOI**_**,**** ALL PAIR, ABSURD, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Aish! Eottokhae? Aku sudah terlambat." Ujar seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan alis seperti alis burung di permainan 'Angry Birds' dan namja itu juga menyadari bahwa alisnya tak jauh beda dengan alis burung di permainan itu.

Drrt Drrt

Namja bernama Kris tersebut meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya, bertubuh tinggi dan juga mempunyai telinga yang lebar. Tetapi dia masih tergolong manusia, bukan gajah maupun peri bernama 'Dobi' pada film 'Harry Potter'.

_-Kim-songsaenim sudah memasuki kelas, Kris. Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi saja dari pada namamu tercatat di Black List-nya-_

"Sial" Satu yang harus di hindari Kris. Pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan. Tidak, hanya saja guru pengajarnya, Kim Minseok. Guru yang lebih suka di panggil Xiumin itu. Guru muda yang dengan seenaknya menghukum muridnya saat melakukan pelanggaran sekecil apapun.

"Setidaknya akubisa diam disini terlebih dahulu sampai pelajaran Xiumin selesai."

Dan disinilah Kris. Atap sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini atap sekolah memang menjadi tempat kesukaan Kris untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, selain kantin yang memiliki banyak sekali makanan lezat.

"Mentang-mentang guru paling muda, dia jadi seenaknya pada muridnya. Memang apa sih yang di unggulkan Xiumin sampai yeoja yeoja sekolah ini mengaguminya? Padahal dia menyebalkan sekali"

Kris menggerutu pelan sambil memainkan PSPnya sedikit kasar. Hei, sebenci apa kau Kris? Bahkan kau memainkan permainan membunuh seseorang dengan semangatnya?

"Mati kau Kim Minseok! MATI KAU!"

Kris menekan tombol PSPnya dengan kasar saat sang musuh sedikit lagi akan kehilangan nyawanya. Kris semakin menekan tombol PSPnya kasar saat sang musuh menyerangnya bertubi-tubi sampai nyawanya tinggal sedikit.

"Sudah ku duga kau disini" Sebuah suara membuat Kris terkejut dan..

-YOU LOSE-

Kris menoleh dan akan membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggu Kris untuk membunuh Kim Minseok, ya itu bayangannya saat menyerang sang musuh tadi.

DEG

Kris membelalakkan matanya begitu mendapati wajah Xiumin sangat dekat dengannya. Sontak Kris memundurkan wajahnya jauh dari wajah Xiumin. Dan kali ini Kris memang sangat ingin membunuh orang yang mengganggunya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Xiumin tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Kris "Bukankah aku pernah bilang aku adalah alumni sekolah ini? Ah, tentu saja kau bahkan selalu tidur saat pelajaranku". "Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa berada disini dan membolos pelajaranku?"

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tajam mata Xiumin. Seperti, dengan tatapan tajamnya, Xiumin akan mati dan tak akan mengganggu ketenangannya lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap sebentar lagi Xiumin akan mati.

"Geurae. Kau ikut denganku" Xiumin menarik paksa tangan Kris. Kris berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Xiumin, tapi apa daya? Bahkan pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut sangat kuat jika di banding dengannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Kris berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan Xiumin mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"Diamlah, Kris! Kau bisa mengganggu kegiatan pembelajaran!" Hei, bahkan saat ini mereka berada di tangga atap sekolah.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Minseok!"

Buk!

Kris membelalakkan matanya begitu Xiumin mendorongnya keras membuat punggungnya menempel pada dinding tangga atap sekolah. Bukan itu masalahna, Xiumin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima sentimeter.

"Ku bilang diamlah Kris Wu, dan jangan memanggilku Minseok"

Kris menghela nafasnya begitu Xiumin menjauhkan wajahnya. Akhirnya, Kris memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti Xiumin. Dan oh! Tangan mereka masih terpaut sempurna !

Sudah hampir sembilan jam Kris hanya duduk di hadapan Xiumin yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Dan sudah hampir lima puluh kali-pun Kris menggumamkan kata bosan dengan cukup keras, tetapi, sepertinya Xiumin adalah orang yang tidak peka.

"Ayolah, Xiumin-songsaenim. Ini sudah hampir malam. Astaga! Sudah pukul setengah enam sore?"

Pada akhirnya, Xiumin melirik sedikit kearah Kris begitu Kris selesai mengucapkan perkataan–lebih tepatnya sindiran- nya. Kris sangat senang dengan hal itu. Tapi sungguh, sudah pukul setengah enam sore dan ia masih berada di sekolah? Apalagi ini adalah hari sabtu, biasanya Kris akan mengajak Chanyeol untuk bermain game dirumahnya. Ya secara Kris masih single, dan Kris benci di bilang jomblo, ketahui saja dia itu single.

"Kau sudah bosan?" Bodoh, batin Kris. "Baiklah, tugasku akan ku selesaikan nanti"

Kris tersenyum senang, dengan begitu ia bisa mengajak Chanyeol bermain game dirumahnya sebelum Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun berkencan. Teman yang egois memang, tapi begitulah Kris jika sedang single.

"So, akan kuberi hukumanmu."

"MWO?!" Kris menghentikan senyumannya begitu mendengar Xiumin mengatakan hal yang membuatnya ingin membunuh Xiumin sekarang juga.

Buk!

"Kau masih single bukan?" Kris tersentak begitu Xiumin menjatuhkannya ke sofa ruangan Xiumin. Jangan lupakan tangan Xiumin yang mengelus daerah perutnya dari seragamnya. Oh, dan tadi Xiumin berbisik tepat di depan bibir Kris membuat Kris merasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa bibirnya.

Chu~

"Hukumannya, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman kota, malam ini"

Tidak, pipi Kris mulai memanas dan membuat Xiumin kembali mengecup bibir pulm Kris tersebut. Xiumin tersenyum manis begitu melihat wajah Kris yang memerah.

Kalau Kris lihat dari dekat, Xiumin tampan juga.

**END**

**Annyeong!~**

**Hehe, selingan Baby Sitter For Kim Jongin ini '-'**

**Sebenernya sih, ini saya iseng aja buat couple-couple di EXO bareng temen saya dan dari itu saya jadi terinspirasi ngebuat Drabble, Ficlet, OneShot, sama SongFict EXO.**

**Saya udah ada banyak kok di buku tulis, tinggal di ketik sama di post doang '-'**

**Untuk seme atau ukenya, saya buat semuanya pernah jadi seme/uke ya '-' jadi, inikah Xiumin-Kris, nah nanti tergantung di chapter berapa bakalan ada Kris-Xiumin. Saya ini acak soalnya udah ada urutannya, jadi buat otp favorit kalian belum ada sabar ya '-' soalnya otp favoritku (TaoHun) juga masih lama '-' *eh plak**

**Kalo ada yang sama pada salah satu cerita ini sama ff lainnya emang saya terinspirasi sama itu gitu '-' **

**ANNYEONG! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW NE!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Touch Me Not Inspired by: Biology '-'**

**Cast: Xi LuHan**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Summary: Ketika Zhang YiXing, penderita penyakit aneh bertemu dengan pangeran penolongnya, Xi Luhan.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor maksa /?**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: ****OOC****, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, **_**YAOI**_**,**** ALL PAIR, ****ALAY,**** ABSURD, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Zhang YiXing memang seorang nerd. Akan tetapi, jika saja kacamata tebalnya di buka, Zhang YiXing akan terlihat sangat manis. Ku pastikan murid-murid yang membullynya akan berteriak bahwa Zhang YiXing terlihat manis jika tidak memakai kacamata dan stylenya lebih fashionable.

"LAY!"

Puk!

Bruk!

"Aigo, Lay!"

Satu lagi kekurangannya. Akan pingsan jika ada orang lain memegangnya walaupun di lapisi kain setebal apapun. Dan orang yang memegang pundaknya tadi adalah Kim Joonmyeon, ia adalah satu-satunya teman Lay. Ku pastikan bahwa Kim Joonmyeon lupa apa yang terjadi jika Lay di sentuh. Baiklah, Suho. Sebaiknya kau bawa Lay ke UKS.

"Annyeong haseo! Xi Luhan imnida! Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan, Bangapseumnida!"

Seorang lelaki cantik memperkenalkan dirinya dan di sambut kagum oleh siswa-siswi kelas ini. Satu siswa saja yang mendadak pucat saat melihat lelaki bermarga Xi tersebut. Zhang YiXing. Masalahnya adalah, satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong yaitu di sampingnya. Ini buruk. Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja lelaki tersebut menyentuhnya? Ia sungguh lelah jika pingsan dan ke UKS terus-menerus sebelum semua murid di sekolah ini tahu penyakit anehnya.

"Nah, Luhan. Silahkan duduk di sebelah…em… Yixing. Selain hanya tempat itu saja yang kosong, Yixing juga dari Cina." Lay mengangguk kepalanya begitu Kim-songsaenim menatapnya ragu seakan meminta persetujuannya.

Luhan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya –di sebelah Lay-. "Luhan imnida" Ini sungguh sangat buruk. Lay lupa jika berkenalan harus saling berjabat tangan dan lelaki cantik di hadapannya itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Lay. Akhirnya lay memilih untuk tersenyum tanpa membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"YiXing, panggil saja Lay"

Luhan menataonya bingung dan hanya di tanggapi senyuman –paksa- oleh Lay. Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Lalu Lay membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dan mendengarkan Kim-songsaenum yang baru saja memulai pelajarannya.

"Hei Lay. Aku belum mengambil buku di perpustakaan" Lay yang tahu maksud Luhan segera menaruh bukunya di tengah meja mereka. Lay sedikit menjauhkan kursinya dari Luhan yang baru saja menggeser kursinya lebih dekat. Luhan kembali menatapnya heran lalu memilih untuk mendengarkan Kim-songsaenim di depan.

Sudah hampur tiga bulan Luhan pindah ke sekolah di Korea ini. Dan Luhan masih tidak mengerti mengapa Lay terlihat menghindarinya. Apa yang salah darinya?

Dan sekarang ia bersama lay mendapat tugas kelompok dari Lee-songsaenim. Kebetulan Lee-songsaenim menyuruh tugas kelompok itu di kerjakan satu bangku saja.

Akhir-akhir ini, Lay jarang melihat Suho mengajaknya bersama setelah kejadian Suho membuatnya pingsan itu. Mungkin karena ia sibuk dengan Kris? Kekasih barunya.

Lay lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan di atap sekolah, karena lebih tenang disana, pikirnya. Luhan-pun hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Ah, Lay…"

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku dulu"

Deg!

Keduanya terkejut begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Walaupun di halangi oleh kacamata tebal, Lay terlihat manis di mata Luhan. Sepertinya sang rusa ini mulai jatuh cinta dengan sang unicorn manis ini.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Luhan mengulur pada wajah Lay. Ia melepaskan kacamata Lay tanpa menyentuk Lay sedikitpun. Tunggu dulu, kalau begini, Lay bertambah manis. Sedangkan Lay masih terlarut dalam mata indah Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan memajukan kepalanya mendekat kearah Lay. Tangan Luhan kembali di samping wajah Lay. Ia sungguh ingin mengelus pipi putih lucu itu. Lay sudah tersadar, terkejut dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan.

Terlambat. Tangan Luhan sudah mendarat di pipi mulusnya.

Tunggu, bagaimana bisa Lay masih tersadar sedangkan tangan Luhan berada persis di pipinya? Mengapa?

Perlahan, bibir Lay melengkung keatas. Berarti…

Cup!

Bukankah pada buku yang di baca Lay mengatakan, jika jodohmu menyentuhmu, kau tidak akan pingsan atau tertidur. Dan juga, obatnya adalah berciuman dengan jodohmu. Lagi pula setelah lama sebangku dengan Luhan, ia mulai mengenal Luhan dengan baik dan juga ia menyukai kepribadian Luhan yang sangat gentle.

"Xie xie Lu, Wo ai ni"

Lay menatap Luhan dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya. Luhan yang memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga Lay seperti ini hanya membalas senyuman Lay dengan senyuman tampannya. Sedetik kemudian Luhan menyeringai pelan.

Buk!

Cup!

Luhan menjatuhkan badan Lay sehingga ia sekarang di atas Lay dan Lay di bawahnya dan mengecup bibir soft Lay. Lalu ia menatap dalam mata Lay.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Lay. Tapi, wo ai ni" kemudian Luhan kembali mencium bibir Lau. Lay yang di bawahnya hanya terdiam dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Lalu ia membalas ciuman Luhan dengan senyuman.

Mulai saat ini, Zhang YiXing bukanlah rumput putri malu lagi. Biarkan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia menemukan Luhan. Dan Lay rasa Lay akan lebih percaya diri dan membuang si Nerd Lay.

Yang terpenting. Xi Luhan milik Zhang Yixing selamanya.

**END**

**Annyeong!~**

**Hehe '-' **

**Ini ceritannya nanti sampe 132 yah, jadi ada 132 judul dan cerita sama couple yang berbeda '-'**

**Sekali lagi, ini couple saya buat acak sama temen saya '-'**

**Oklah buat chapter selanjutnya ada ChenBaek loh '-' ituloh mereka, ideal type, ideal typenya Baek '-' *ehplak. Hah, tapi saya buatnya bener bener pendek, saya barusan jadi ChenBaek shipper aja heran kenapa saya buatnya Cuma segitu? Haha gak '-' tapi beneran diantara semua cerita di buku, ChenBaek yang Cuma selembar '-' *kenapa jadi bahas ChenBaek-***

**GOMEN MENGECEWAKAN! **

**XIE XIE UDAH REVIEW, maaf gak bales '-'**

**ANNYEONG! REVIEW YAW! /?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Oppai Inspired by: Anime**

**Cast: Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Summary: Sungguh Suho ingin membunuh D.O telah mengatakan hal yang tak pantas di depan maknae mereka, Sehun.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Romance****, Humor maksa /? I think it's not romance**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: ****OOC****, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, ****_YAOI_****,**** ALL PAIR, ABSURD, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Hyung, kau sedang melihat apa?"

Suara sang maknae EXO membuat sang leader menoleh kearahnya. Suho menunjuk laptopnya yang menampilkan gadis-gadis anime yang cantik sedang menggoda dengan seksinya seorang lelaki yang sepertinya peran utamanya.

Sehun menatap datar layar yang pasti lebih datar dari tatapannya itu. Sedangkan Suho-sang pemilik laptop- membelalakkan matanya lalu menutup laptopnya cepat.

"Aku sungguh tidak melihat itu tadi. Aku tadi melihat Sword Art Online, sungguh"

Sehun menatap bosan Suho.

"Sungguh aku tidak melihat itu"

"Sudahlah hyung, oh ya hyung"

"hm?" suho yang masih malu atas tadi, apalagi Sehun adalah maknae mereka, masih dibawah umur untuk melihat hal-hal tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu arti Oppai?"

Hening.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau tahu kata-kata itu?"

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan itu suatu hari saat di airport"

Wajah Suho langsung pucat dan akan membunuh D.O kalau mereka bertemu. Abaikan Sehun yang memanggil D.O tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Hyung, jawab aku"

Suho masih tak bergeming. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maknaenya itu tidak akan polos lagi. Ya, walaupun maknaenya itu sudah tidak polos mengingat Kai selalu memberikan majalah Victoria's Secret yang berisi model-model cantik yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

Terlebih, Sehun mengidolakan Miranda Kerr, salah satu model terkenal dari Victoria's Secret. Padahal wanita cantik itu sudah mempunyai suami –ya walaupun sudah bercerai- bahkan ia sudah mempunyai anak. Tapi sungguh, wajahnya terlihat masih muda.

"Hyung, atau aku akan menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo saja?"

Suho tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menoleh pada Sehun dengan senyum angelicnya. Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apakan? Demi kepolosan Sehun.

"Oppai itu…..imut atau lucu" Hei Suho, kurasa itu Kawaii? Ah tapi…

Grep.

"Hyung kau oppai, sangat oppai"

Hening.

Buk!

"AW! YA HYUNG! KAU MERUSAK WAJAH TAMPANKU!"

Tapi sepertinya berbohong itu memang bukan hal yang baik.

**END**

**ANNYEONG!**

**Saya gak banyak cingcong(?) ya soalnya saya bingung mau ngomong apa**

**Sekali lagi ya, saya buat ini couplenya semua couple. Ada official pairnya kok tapi gak sekarang karena ini di undi, saya main sama temen saya dan akhirnya jadinya ff begini (?)**

**GOMEN MENGECEWAKAN  
XIE XIE UDAH REVIEW  
ANNYEONG!**

**REVIEW LAGI LOH YAAA *eh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Kawaii Inspired by: Anime**

**Cast: Kim JongDae**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Summary: Keobsesian Chen dengan hal yang berbau Kawaii sampai sepupu Sehun dari Jepang bernama Baekhyun datang dengan sangat...**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor maksa /?**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: ****OOC****, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, **_**YAOI**_**,**** ALL PAIR, ABSURD, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Kim Jongdae, memang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau Kawaii. Ia akan langsung melakukan sesuatu pada apa yang berbau Kawaii. Seperti, mencubit atau memegang dengan gemas. Apakah dia benar-benar terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau Kawaii?

"Chen!"

Chen yang sedang berjalan dengan mata yang melihat-lihat sekitar, barangkali ada benda lucu yang memanggilnya untuk di grepe-grepe olehnya? Chen menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Sehun, ada seseorang di belakangmu?"

Chen mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat sosok yang berada di belakang Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke belakang sejenak lalu kembali menatap Chen.

"Ah iya, ini sepupuku dari Jepang. Dia bernama Baekhyun jika di Korea, Baekhyun, ini Chen, sahabatku"

Sehun menggeser sedikit badannya memperlihatkan sosok yang terlihat sangat…

"KAWAII!"

Dengan mata berbinar, Chen memeluk erat tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berwajah semerah tomat. Tentu saja ia sangat tahu apa arti yang di katakana oleh Chen tadi.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Chen dengan wajah stoicnya. Ia sudah menduga jika ia mengenalkan sepupunya, pasti sahabat satunya itu akan heboh. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah merahnya meminta bantuan kepada Sehun.

Hei, lebih baik menemani Tao, kekasihnya barunya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Chen benar-benar terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau Kawaii. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang paling Kawaii bagi Chen. Tidak ada satupun, meskipun boneka karet bebek ungu kesayangannya yang dulu ia anggap paling Kawaii, Baekhyunlah sekarang yang paling Kawaii.

Bersiaplah Baekhyun untuk di 'makan' oleh Chen. Lebih tepatnya, di gigiti, di jilati, di ciumi oleh Chen. Hei sungguh Chen akan melakukan tersebut. Bukankah boneka karet bebek kesayangannya selalu ia bawa bersamanya dan sesekali Chen mencium bebek karetnya itu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Baekhyun?

Awalnya Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat tingkat Chen yang langsung memeluknya. Tapi sungguh, Chen lumayan tampan, dan pelukannya sungguh… hangat, Baekyun suka.

**END**

**Heheh ANNYEONG!**

**Awalnya sih ChenBaek-nya dikit, tapi saya tambahin aja dikit lagi /?**

**Sekali lagi ya, saya buat ini couplenya semua couple. Ada official pairnya kok tapi gak sekarang karena ini di undi, saya main sama temen saya dan akhirnya jadinya ff begini (?)**

**Oke fix*plak**

**GOMEN MENGECEWAKAN  
XIE XIE UDAH REVIEW  
ANNYEONG REVIEW LAGI YAPPSSSSSZZZZZZ *BUK* /?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Love You Until Die, My Idol No Inspired -_-**

**Cast: Zhang YiXing**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Summary: Ketika kita benar benar mencintai idola kita sendiri dan melakukan apapun asal kita dapat mendapatkannya.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Romance****, Humor maksa /? I think it's not romance**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: ****OOC****, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, **_**YAOI**_**,**** ALL PAIR, ABSURD, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang solois yang sudah mendunia. Dengan suara indah bak suara malaikat yang sedang tertawa, Ia menghibur orang dengan nyanyian indahnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang idol. Mendapat pujian yang membuatnya bersemangat atau mendapat celaan yang membuatnya down sudah lama ia alami. Bernyanyi adalah takdirnya. Bernyanyi adalah pilihannya.

"Baek!" Baekhyun yang sedang berada di lobby gedung sebuah stasiun televise kini menoleh dan mendapati Tao, manager sekaligus sepupunya itu mendekatinya.

"Apa?"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, kau jangan sok polos begitu"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak peduli. Lalu pandangannya melihat dua sosok tiang dan ia tersenyum imut melihat mereka. "Ya Kris Wu! Park Chanyeol! Bawakan barang-barangku!"

Pletak! Tuk!

"Aw! Ya!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu begitu kris dan Chanyeol memukul kepalanya bersamaan.

"Aigo, Kyeopta!" Baekhyun memerah begitu Kris dan Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sayang. Tao yang melihatnya ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya cemburu. Bukankah dua tiang tersebut kekasih Tao bukan Baekhyun. Hei, Tao benarkah? Mempunyai dua kekasih? Oke abaikan saja biarkan itu kehidupannya. Dasar Panda.

"Kajja Baek! Ppalli!"

"Kris! Yeol! Tolong ya" Tao langsung menyeret Baekhyun dan meninggalkan dua orang kelebihan tinggi itu membawa barang-barang Baekhyun. Ya mereka memang bodyguard Baekhyun bukan? Meskipun mereka merupakan sahabat Baekhyun dan Tao juga.

"Baek! Nanti kau akan bernyanyi dengan piano di sampingmu. Jadi, kau buatlah fanservice yang membuat fansmu berteriak gila, ya seperti berpose seksi dengan menggerakkan tubuhmu erotis di atas piano itu" tutur Tao asal yang membuat Baekhyun yang sedang di tata rambutnya ingin menimpuk Tao dengan hair dryer.

"kau fikir aku penari erotis yang biasa di bar-bar dengan tiang itu? Ya, kalau tiangnya Kris dan Yeol sih tidak apa-apa" kali ini Tao yang ingin menimpuk Baekhyun dengan buku bercover tebal berisi jadwal Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol di sebelah Tao melayangkan ciuman jauh pada Baekhyun alhasil setelah itu buku bercover tebal berisi jadwal baekhyun itu melayang ke dua tiang yang berada disampingnya menimbulkan gelak tawa yang sangat keras sang artis yang sedang dirias.

"Ayolah Baek, hanya fanservice, buat hal yang baru" Beberapa menit kemudian Tao kembali bersuara.

Pletak!

"Aw! Ya Baek!"

Tao mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk performance-nya. Dengan kemeja putih dan jas abu-abu dengan celana dan sepatu berarna senada dengan jasnya, serasi dengan piano hitam di stage nanti.

"Lakukanlah pemanasan dulu Baek, kalau nanti suaramu ada saatnya bergoyang, kau tak bisa meraih falsetto yang bagus dan pitch yang bagus, kau akan mati di tanganku"

"Hah, iya. Berlebihan sekali. Oh ya aku ke toilet sebentar" Tao hanya mengangguk karena sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk membicarakan jadwal-jadwal Baekhyun ditemani dua kekasihnya di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya yang menjadi managernya itu malah mempunyai dua kekasih sedangkan ia yang bahkan menjadi artis yang dikenal seluruh dunia tidak mempunyai kekasih satu pun.

Tak lama, Baekhyun sudah sampai di toilet pria di gedung tersebut, sebelumnya ia sempat tersesat di toilet wanita dan tentu saja pekikan para wanita yang berada di sana membuat Baekhyun langsung lari ke toilet sebelahnnya. Suasananya cukup sunyi daripada toilet wanita. Bahkan hanya ia seorang. Ia berjalan menuju bilik nomor satu.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari bilik tersebut, ia berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada disitu. Ia mencuci tangannya lalu melirik ke kaca sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya, merapikan rambutnya pelan.

Ceklek!

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan pintu yang terbuka. Lalu, sosok lelaki berbaju santai memasuki toilet dan berjalan menuju wastafel sebelah Baekhyun.

Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat sosok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dapur mengkilat itu tapi ia sedikit lega ketika sosok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah apel dan mengupas apel tersebut yang sebelumnya di cuci lalu memasukkannya kedalam toples kaca, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengupas buah di toilet.

Baekhyun sedikit menatap aneh lelaki tersebut pada pantulan kaca. Ia sedikit tersentak apa yang barusan ia lihatnya, apakah lelaki tersebut tadi meliriknya dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada keran air yang masih menyala dan memutuskan untuk lebih baik segera pergi dari sini.

"Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengentikan langkahnya begitu ia sampai di sebelah lelaki tersebut, ia menoleh dan mendapati senyuman ramah lelaki terebut yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega meruntukinya tadi yang menyurigai lelaki ramah ini. Ia membalas senyuman lelaki itu.

"Aku Zhang YiXing, panggil saja Lay. Aku anak pemilik acara ini. Salam kenal."

"Annyeong Lay, Aku Baekhyun, salam kenal juga, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Lay dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas di wajahnya, dan Lay sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut, senyuman Baekhyun sangat indah, ingin ia menyesali semuanya, tapi sudah terlambat…

"Ya semoga. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Byun"

CROS!

Lay menghunuskan pisau dapur yang dipegangnya itu tepat di sekitar jantung Baekhyun, ia mencabik kulit Baekhyun sampai organ tubuh terpenting Baekhyun bernama jantung itu terlihat, ia tersenyum begitu ia melihat organ tersebut lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini menunjukkan kesakitan, senyuman manis itu pudar digantikan ringisan menyakitkan. Lay sungguh sangat menyayangkan itu.

Ia mengambil jantung itu dan ia menaruh jantung tersebut di toples yang berisi potongan apel tadi. Sebenarnya ia memotong apel tadi hanya menguji pisau dapur itu berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak, akan tetapi pisau tersebut malah berfungsi dengan sangat baik sehingga membuat Lay semakin bersemangat.

Ia kembali melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini sudah menutup matanya, ia mengecup pelan bibir yang penuh darah dan air mata tersebut lama. Tak sadar, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau memang tak pernah mengenalku Byun"

Bahkan ia mencintai Baekhyun sudah lama, dan selama ini yang selalu mendukung Baekhyun untuk menjadi superstar adalah dirinya. Walaupun ia memang selalu kalah dengan sepupu dan kedua sahabat Baekhyun itu.

"Lebih baik kita mati sama-sama Byun"

Lay melepas kecupan tersebut. Ia lalu menghunuskan pisau dapur tersebut ke daerah dada kirinya sendiri dan melakukannya persis seperti ia melakukannya pada Baekhyun tadi. Dengan cepat ia menaruh jantungnya di toples kaca tersebut. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum pedih.

_-aku mencintaimu sampai mati, idolaku'Byun Baekhyun'. ZYX-_

**END**

**ANNYEONG!**

**APA INI ?! Hahahaha.. maafkan sayalah.. ini malah momen LayBaeknya apaan langsung mati. Ini no inspired masa reflek/? aja nulis kaya ginian, gak taunya malah njurus ke bunuh bunuhan padahal saya agak gak suka gituan '-' yasudahlah.**

**Sekali lagi ya, saya buat ini couplenya semua couple. Ada official pairnya kok tapi gak sekarang karena ini di undi, saya main sama temen saya dan akhirnya jadinya ff begini (?)**

**GOMEN MENGECEWAKAN  
XIE XIE UDAH REVIEW  
ANNYEONG!**

**REVIEW LAGI LOH YAAA *eh**


End file.
